1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication tool providing a one-to-many message transmission and reception system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A messenger service is a software based communication tool for sending and receiving a message or data in real time, for enabling a user to register a chatting partner on the messenger, and for transmitting and receiving messages in real time with the chatting partner.
Such a messenger service is widely used in personal computers (PCs) as well as in mobile environments of portable communication terminals.
A conventional messenger service enables addition of a chatting partner to a communication list only when a user has information on the person, thereby supporting communications with a limited number of people and providing insufficient communication channels with various users.
Thus, there is a need for a system and a method for connecting any user using a messenger service through an official account.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.